Save For It
by Canadino
Summary: The bottom line was that the rain had not stopped, the air had gotten damp, and his hair had gotten massively, unmanageably curly.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music:

---

Save for It

It had rained the whole week. It wasn't an unpleasant sort of rain; sometimes misty, sometimes tapping on the roof like a familiar but I'm-not-in-the-mood-to-entertain-you sort of guest. Sometimes the sun would shine, as if boasting, 'I can win over rain too', but the bottom line was that the rain had not stopped, the air had gotten damp, and his hair had gotten massively, unmanageably curly.

He was being childish, Greece knew, as his hair was always curly, and looks didn't matter and anyway, he was a country, but he stayed in bed anyway, throwing the covers over his head as a shield to keep the dampness away. Never mind he had never left the bed other than to use the facilities or find something to eat; it was much safer in case he had a nap attack. He didn't want to wake up again, on concrete, and find himself refreshed and bruised. Once (or twice)was enough.

The cats didn't like the rain either, so they gathered in the room and sat on him. He heard their mews from his desk, from the chair a few feet away, on the dresser, and even in the laundry basket. He couldn't remember how many he kept in his house, but now he felt their small, warm bodies shift occasionally as they settled around him, keeping him company.

It wasn't selfish, really, to want to live the rest of his life like this. Nothing to worry about but make sure he didn't crush the cats when he turned over. No unnecessary fights or wars or rivalries with Turkey or useless World Conferences. No more worrying about riots or bad economies or global warming. Hair was a small thing compared to all of that. And it could be solved by just staying in bed.

Greece had gotten tired of facing the headboard and had reversed his position to face the foot of his bed, so he heard the soft footsteps before the person even got to the doorway. He recognized the reserved gait, considered it not a threat, and kept his head under the sheets. The cats meowed their greeting before he did.

"I thought I'd find you here, Greece-san." Greece wondered if he stayed still, Japan would think he was just a bunch of clothes lying about. It wasn't that he didn't like the island's company and he had already told him about the state of his hair during rainy days, but he still disliked being seen in such an embarrassing state. The cats were a bit of a tell-tale sign. Japan walked up to the bed and felt around gently until he located Greece's head under the mess of white. "Please don't tell me you were here this whole time."

"Sometimes I was in the kitchen."

Japan sighed softly somewhere above him. "I was worried when I didn't see you a few days ago at the Conference, but I saw the weather report." The hands felt nice on his head, like Athena bestowing wisdom on him. "I thought I told you you didn't look different any which way."

"I do so," Greece protested, though somewhat tiredly as he felt a nap coming on.

"So you've been in bed the whole week?" Greece almost lamented when the hands left his head but he felt the cats shift and land on the floor and a heavier weight settle on his bed. "That's not the way to go about it, Greece-san." He felt his face flush when Japan looked for the opening to his little cave of sheets; someone was actually going to see him like this and the last time he went to the bathroom, he hadn't bothered to comb down the wild strands so it was surely going to look even worse and he didn't want Japan to see him looking worse. He had to hold down the fort. This was his happy place.

Japan made a sound, something between a laugh and a sigh. "Greece-san, I am not going to think anything bad of you. There's nothing you can consider embarrassing that I haven't seen before."

"Me naked isn't anything embarrassing at all!" Greece insisted, trying to bat Japan away through the fabric. "Those are different things." He could almost see Japan blush but it really was on another level.

"I cannot fathom how hair is worse than indecency," Japan tried to reason. "But I suppose if you won't let me see you, I could always visit Turkey-san while I'm in the area…"

Japan knew him too well. "No! I mean…oh, fine." Giving up his struggle, Greece lay there, accepting his fate to be seen as a fluffy-headed horror. Japan was discreet; he wouldn't tell anyone. But what if Japan never forgot how he looked! Greece quickly tried to pat his hair down.

"See, you look quite fine. Good as always." Japan crawled in under the sheets. He must have been coming from something official; although he was missing a jacket, the Asian nation was dressed with now-wrinkling black slacks and a tasteful tie over a spotless white button-up. Japan put some thought into how he looked – Greece almost wanted to warn him that climbing into bed would mess up the whole picture but he didn't want Turkey to enjoy Japan's company.

"You don't need to flatter me." Greece would have opted to keep his hands pressed tightly over his head but when Japan cuddled closer, his face flushed pink from this boldness, he was fighting a losing battle. Reach out or save face? He would compromise; as Japan contemplated moving closer, Greece reached out and collected him in one armful.

"See…this…this is embarrassing!" Japan would have to get used to close bodily contact. He shouldn't be concerned with such little things (when they had done bigger things), but Greece couldn't point this out without Japan having a perfect counter-defense. "Anyway," Japan started, trying to compose himself again, "you hardly look different…they are…curlier than usual…"

"I told you."

"But that's not a bad thing! I think it looks…" Japan seemed more flustered than he was already. "…cute." He nodded, looking a bit hopeful that the motion would distract from the fact that he had been so unusually blunt. Greece considered this.

"You like cute things, though."

"I do." Japan smiled. "I love them."

It was a sweet thing to say, coming from Japan who rarely gave endearing compliments. There had to be a reward for that. He kissed Japan on the forehead. "Ah, Greece-san, this is…" He kissed Japan on the cheeks. "…hardly the time…" He kissed Japan on the nose, like he sometimes kissed his cats. "…for something…" He kissed Japan on the mouth, briefly, for he was going to end up there anyway and Japan was talking so much. "…like this."

"It's definitely the time and place for this," Greece assured him. His hair had seen better days, but at least Japan wasn't thinking or looking at it anymore.

"Well, I suppose if you won't leave, I must keep you company…"

Greece kissed him again, loosening the tie around Japan's neck with a finger. "At least until the sun comes out; but I won't complain if you stay more."

Owari

--

Note: I break out of my hiatus. While on my brief leave, I read a book. It was called A Separate Peace. I giggled at the implied boylove scenes. I recommend it to anyone who wants a hiatus. I wrote this fic because I had a Giripan dream. I was inspired to write this. Review, please.


End file.
